yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tifa Lockhart
is a SSS Rank Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe. Biology Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. In "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" and some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches the middle of her back—in "Advent Children" because longer hair is difficult to animate. Tifa's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have been depicted as a brown in some appearances. In all her outfits across her many appearances, Tifa has worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff, a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. In "Final Fantasy VII", Tifa wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks and a metal guard on her left elbow. She wears the same outfit in "Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy", "Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring" and the "Itadaki" series. Personality While deceptively strong, Tifa is empathic and emotionally shy. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, Tifa does not express her feelings often, and when she does she struggles doing so. Tifa has motherly qualities, acting as a support for others, and keeping the others around her optimistic In "Final Fantasy VII", Tifa is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself, keeping the feelings of uneasiness towards Cloud locked up. She offers sanctuary and protects those in need, and is often an emotional crutch for the other AVALANCHE members to lean on. Tifa finds them to be kindred spirits seeking to end the tyranny the Shinra Electric Power Company has brought unto the Planet, although initially she joined the rebel group to seek revenge for the destruction of her hometown and the deaths of her family and friends therein. Tifa helps Cloud along the way in his soul-searching to find himself, while reminding the other party members to "be strong." Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Tifa's name is pronounced with a long "e" rather than a short "i". "Tifa" may be a shortened version of the name Tiffany. Tiffany means "manifestation of God" or, in Greek, "Three, The Trinity". "Tifa" may also be derived from the Tifaret. "Tiferet", the sixth "Sefira" in the Tree of Life symbolizing love, beauty and self-sacrifice. This would tie up with the larger theme "Final Fantasy VII" has with Jewish mysticism. Tifa's last name, Lockhart, might be a reference to Tifa's reserved nature and hiding away her feelings for Cloud, "locking" them within her heart, or to her role in unlocking Cloud's psyche later in the game. Tifa's surname in the original English localization of "Final Fantasy VII" is "Lockheart", as seen in the manuals and official strategy guides for the game, though the surname is not found within the game itself. The only exception is the official website, which used "Lockhart".Japanese material always had her surname as "Lockhart". Her surname in English localizations was changed to "Lockhart" just half a year later with Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring, which featured her surname in the Japanese and English versions. The PC version of Final Fantasy VII released later with a manual still using "Lockheart", however since Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, it has been "Lockhart". Trivia * In "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" Tifa wears the Leather Suit: a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in "Final Fantasy VII", covering only her hands. Tifa wears this attire in the "Kingdom Hearts" series and in "Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII", and it is available as an alternate outfit for her in "Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy". External links * [[w:c:finalfantasy:Tifa Lockhart|Article on Final Fantasy Wiki]] Category:Female Characters Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Crossover Characters Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble